dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichijou Tsukino/Relationships
Being the protagonist of the story, as well as the new host of the Boosted Gear and heir of Issei Hyoodou's legacy, Ichijou creates and shares several relationships with the rest of the cast. While the majory of them are hostile, Ichijou would soon develop more and more positive ones with those he cares about. Berolina Gremory's peerage Berolina Gremory Ichijou's King and the first devil he made contact with, Berolina shares with him a zig-zagged relationship. First hostile towards her because of her usual idiotic personality, ichijou would later grow used to her shenanigans, as he discovers that she's not as stupid as he first thought, as she puts all of her fates and dreams on him for being the new red dragon emperor. Even though she was absent during the events of volume 4 to 7, his loyalty for her never faultered in the slughtlest, making Ludger, on the other hand, both surprised and motivated to break out. After the events of the "Miyama Runaway" arc, being back from her Ludger transformation, she fell in love with him and became his closest and most loyal friend and lover. Annabelle Hellsing Dubbed Ichijou's first friend and fellow knight, both of them share one of the most sincere and mutual friendships in the series, being both the straight man for the peerage, as well as their snark battles bring them the sense of equality. Annie is the only character which Ichijou doesn't hit through the course of the story, and he becomes extremely angered when she threatens to leave the group to become a stray and Kill the Vampire King in volume 4. She's the only one who doesn't hold for now feelings for him. Tasha Campbell Ichijou's fellow bishop. An arrogant witch from Ireland, she would later be hit by the humble pie as she lost to ichijou during a heated match against each other during school days. She developed a crush on him after her defeat, and candidate herself to be Berolina's bishop in order to stay close to him and become stronger as a magician. She has no problem sharing her past with him, as well as think of him and the rest of the peerage as a family. Liu Bei Ichijou's fellow rook and the only one of Berolina's peerage that wasn't hostile in their first encounter. A boisterous young woman from China, despite their clashing personalities and nationalities, Liu Bei doesn't feel any negative feelings for him, as treats him like a friend. Both of them are a close relationship, as her usual cheerful and boastful self it's what triggers Ichijou's later development and determination. She would later become part of his (unknown) harem. Whiswain Whiswain is one of the few members of Rina's peerage Ichijou refuses to physically harm. A shy half-grim reaper girl, Whiswain heavily relies on Ichijou as an emotional supporter and, in return, Whiswain is one of the few members Ichijou doesn't seem to mind hanging around the Tsukino household as a freeloader. They share a mutual friendship of mutual benefits, as she learns with him how to be braver and deal with her own emotional problems. Guan Yu One of the few girls ichijou can't stand, they always seem to fight and bicker with each other, and their relationship is probably the most violent between the peerage members, despite having somehow a mutual respect for each other, recognizing each other's strengths as well as the fact they need each other's back. Ichijou soon discovers her masochistic tendencies, and becomes her regular partner during plays, in which she becomes enamored and submissive to his sadistic side. Kuoh Academy Shiori Kamiyama Ichijou's crush and the first-year idol. A quiet, mysterious girl that ichijou fell for during the entrance cerimony, and since then, tried to become friends with. Both of them share a passion for sweets and good food, and trust each other as true friends. Shiori is Ichijou's main motivation to stay alive in the series as a whole, as well as the main mental supporter for him. Serena Sitri Continuing her grandmother's legacy, Serena Sitri became the president of the student council. She's one of Ichijou's main allies as well as tutor. As the story goes on, Serena apparently developed minor feelings for him, and acts like an surrogate older sister. Kiruko Matsuoka Ichijou classmate and idol hunter. She shares with Ichijou a crush towards Shiori Kamiyama, and like him, she inherit the Sacred Gear of a dragon, in her case, the evil dragon Vritra's set of sacred Gear. Despite the suppose rivalry, both respect each other and treat themselves as equals. Salvatina Veritas A girl that wants to build her own harem, and for that searched for the sekiryuutei in order to become his apprentice. Despite Ichijou's claims that he is nothing like his predecessor, Sally still sticks with him due to the fact that he is indeed a chick magnet. All in all, Salvatina deeply respects him, and Ichijou sees himself as her guardian. Devils Nemesis Gremory and peerage Unlike his King, ichijou has a healthy relationship with Nemesis, either by respect or just fear for her. Being both a royal devil and the headmistress of Kuoh academy, Ichijou respects her on both aliases and identities. In her part, despite her short fuse, Nemesis deeply cares about his well-being and mental state regarding his expostion to Berolina's behavior. From where he could interact to the rest of her peerage, Ichijou developed an one-sided rivalry with her Knight Nero and a friendship with her Rook Hwan Jin-young. Aria Argento Aria is Issei's great-granddaughter, thus making her spiritually close to ichijou. Being more mature, responsible and a fellow Queen, Aria took ichijou under her wings during his traning arc in Mt. Issei. Aria was the first person Ichijou ever opened his heart to, and because of that, she feels sympathy for him. They share a strange older-sister/younger brother relationship, and she calls him 'bro'. Alice Gremory The current head of the Gremory clan and both Berolina and Nemesis's mother, Alice is one of the few devils that Ichijou truly fears. Being on another level than the others he had faced so far, Alice is sweet, considered and extremely protective towards Ichijou, but can turn quite nasty when things don't go her way. Ichijou fears her because of her immense power, but aside from it, she treats him like a son, calling him names and sharing snacks and tea with him. Unknown to him, Alice plans to use him to become the ultimate matchmaker, making him the subject of her ultimate plan to create the best harem of all. Raven Phenex Ichijou's first friend in the underworld and the granddaughter of Riser Phenex. Despite her initial idea to become his rival, she ended up subjected to Alice's experiment, and because of this, everytime she sees Ichijou, she enters a berserker rage, trying to kill him. In calmer times, she stands in a way similar to a proper Phenex, arrogant and prideful, while maintaining a fairly shade or shyness when talking to him. She developed a crush on him and cheered during his first rating Game. They call each other by cutesy nicknames(Ikkun and Rei-chan) when not in crowds. Irene Dantalion ichijou's fiancée and the future head of both the Purson and dantalion clan, being the daughter of the satans Mary Beelzebub and Calico Belphegor. Their relationship is yet new, but apparently, Ichijou has no problems with her hang from his neck and cuddle on him. They also share nicknames with each other. Others Tsukino Family Since birth, ichijou has a very loose relationship with his parents and sisters. being the sole male and the youngest of five children, Ichijou was subjected to several humilliations and bullying from his sisters, because of the sole reason to be the only male, and considered a pervert by them. Such events would halt when he was already thirteen, and even after it, they share a very unconfortable bond, with them being a little nicer. his mother, Kyou, however, is the only family member he loves, and she's the second motivation for him to continue to live, since he hates his father for making his life miserable and making him abandon his only two childhood friends. Julia and Nina Ichijou's childhood friends. not much is known about them except that he loved them too much, and because of an accident, their parents left Japan, leaving Ichijou alone for the next years. Yoko Akabane The heiress of the kanto's supernatural region and the daughter of the main Fox spirit. She first met ichijou during his peerage's search for a powerful yokai to their group, and soon claimed herself as his 'husband', trying to seduce him in order to harvest his almost unlimited power and having hopes for strong descendants. Despite those shallow reasons, they get along extremely well, and are the only ones that can measure and contain Berolina's own shenanigans. Later in the series, however, Yoko would try to make a pact with the Tsukino family, and by using her mind-sharing technique, she saw Ichijou's own haunted memories. Later, she would try to start over his relationship with him, developing true feelings for him. Rei Miyama Both have a fiery relationship of hate and misundertand. While Ichijou fails to see any redeeming qualities in Rei, the latter thinks Ichijou as a simple bother in his life, not wanting anything with and seeing as nothing but an annoyance. Ichijou claims that Miyama is one of the few people he truly hates. Israel The current leader of the Heavens after Michael and the other Seraphs fused together in the Singularity and the possessor of the trade of Hearts, Israel first met Ichijou during the gathering in the underwolrd. Like any other devil, Israel feels nothing but contempt towards him, and in return, ichijou thinks he's a jerk. Michelle Isra Israel's joker. She greatly admires the Oppai Dragon, and share with Ichijou her admiration towards the previous sekiryuutei Issei Hyoodou. Elizabeth Albedo Elizabeth's Ichijou sworn born rival and counterpart, carrying with her the legacy of the White Dragon Emperor and as such, a natural enemy of Ichijou. Even with their respective and very contrasting personalities, though, Elizabeth deeply likes Ichijou's personality and resolution, while Ichijou respects her power and developed control over their sacred gear. Although their relationship carries even more animosity than Vali and Issei's, they still good acquantances and willing to put their lives on the line for each other when the situation asks. Issei Hyoudou The red dragon emperor before Ichijou, whom sacrificed himself in order to defeat 666(trihexa) that otherwise would've destroyed the universe in his struggle against Great Red. Ichijou deeply admires him, calling him his 'Senpai', and insult him is a one way to enraged him. ichijou initially saw him as a paragon and idol, wanting to be like him. However, as he developed his own pride, ichijou decided to continue the legacy of the Red Dragon instead, seeing him now more like an objective and goal to overcome. Cross-Overs Hiroyuki Masaomi(From DxD:EXTRA) Both share the same continuitity. Unlike Ichijou, Hiroyuki greatly likes the supernatural, and it's constantly trying to pull Ichijou in his own adventures. They share a very unstable friendship of Boke and tsukkomi. Jamis Yami(From Highschool Ankoku) Just like Ichijou, James is subjected to several unfortunate events and conflicts because of his relationship with the female main lead, leading both to develop a friendship based on misery by their peers. They shared fate as the heirs of the supernatural also make them relatable to each other, however, because of his lack of friends since childhood, Ichijou tends to cling on James a little too much, much for the former's annoyance. Category:Relationships Category:Houki Minami